Worlds Clash
by Lucian Jay Raidijiu
Summary: A story of a Dragon Trainer, who used to be a Rocket Admin. Now He's a trinaer fighting them and any who get in his way. Until he mets a friend. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1: The Dragon Trainer

The Dragon Trainer: By Lucian J. Raidijiu (Uchiha) & Lone Wolf

This story was written for my friend, fellow pkmn trainer Lone Wolf.

"_In the dark there's always a light that shines bright and never fades, that light is love, hope and peace, reach for it and you will be saved from the dark" _Quote by Lucian J. Raidijiu

In the Dragon's Den, A young trainer who, soon would become one of the greatest pokemon trainer's of many Gym's, and League's... His name Lucian Black the younger brother of Lance.

Deep in a cave inside of dragon's den, is a shrine this is where Lucian train's his mind and body, by standing under the waterfall each day for 7 hours and then for the next 7 hours he train's his pokemon, Dragonite, Garchomp, Kingdra, Flygon & Salameace. He has trained these pokemon since the age of 4. His first pokemon was Dragonite & Garchomp. Since becoming the dragon sage of the den, a title right under the elder, when becoming the sage he was given Kingdra and Salameance. He found an injured Flygon and they became best friends. His brother Lance the League Champion of Johto, has battled his younger brother many times only to have the match end in a tie.

In the cave, Lucian stood under a waterfall, with his eyes closed. His pokemon were out of their poke' balls and watching their trainer, Dragonite was flying around the cave after Flygon. Kingdra was as well training itself under the waterfall with Lucian, Salameance was sleeping on the big rock inside the pool of water ever watchful of it's friends while Garchop was digging in the ground and swimming in the ground and surprising Flygon, when Flygon would land. Six hours had passed since Lucian came into the cave room. His poketech rang, it was his phone. Lucian opened his eyes and looked at his cloths on the ground where his poketech was. He sighed and ignored it. And closed his eyes again. Dragonite landed and smiled and watched Lucian. Flygon landed and rested next to Dragonite and fall asleep. His poketech rang again. Lucian sighed, and moved out from the waterfall and stepped on the ground and shook the water from his hair and slid his pants back on and grabbed the poketech, "What is it?" Lucian said hoping the person on the other end would hear his anger. "Lucian, This Claire. Would you please come to the gym, right now, we need to talk." Claire the dragon gym leader of Blackthorn City said. Lucian sighed "This had better be wroth it, you disturbed my training. I'll be at the gym in a few minutes." Lucian said and hung the poketech up.

Back in the gym Claire was sitting in her chair and was frowning, "I'm going to pay for that later." Claire looked at the young man named Wolf who had beaten her using only a fire type pokemon. "Wolf, I'll give you my badge if you can show the dragon's den proof of your bond with your pokemon, The dragon sage will be here in a few minutes to show the way to the den. once you show them proof, I'll give you the final badge." Claire said

Wolf smiled, "Very well. I accept those term's Leader Claire." He said. Wolf had black hair and his eyes looked like they were a wolfs. His pokemon Arcanine Stood by his side and rubbed his head against wolf's hand. Wolf looked at his friend and patted his head, "It's ok buddy, we'll show them the proof they need, we didn't come all this way to lose Arcanine" Wolf said

Claire smiled, "You are a good trainer, I'm glad to see, you understand your pokemon, to know what they are saying." She said

"Thank you, me and Arcanine have been together since he was a cub and we've been to Kanto and now Johto together, He's my best friend and I trust him with all my heart." Wolf said

Claire looked, "So you've been to Kanto and beaten the gyms there? I can see why I lost now, not from you have beaten the gyms. But because you have a close bond with your Arcanine. I must say I was shocked to see a Trainer only have and use one pokemon against me, But I think you will be just fine in Dragon's den. Ahhh here is the sage now, He's my cousin."

Lucian had left the cave and put his shirt on and put his long jacket that went down to his knees on over that and snapped his belt on and made sure his poke' balls were in place on his belt. He called back Kingdra, Garchomp and Salameance back into their balls. While as always Dragonite and Flygon followed him, Flygon was not his pokemon, Flygon was a wild pokemon that he saved and has since stayed with him. Flygon still hadn't been ready to be his pokemon yet, but Lucian could tell Flygon would soon be his pokemon in time, he wasn't rushing, he was glad Flygon trusted him enough to stay with him. As he went out of the cave's back exit and jumped on top of Dragonite and flew to the gym, Drargonite landed and Lucian slid off him and walked into the gym, as always, he found the gym's interior a bit more suited to fire pokemon then Dragon, but this was his cousin after all. He walked up the steps of the gym to Claire and a young trainer with a Arcanine next to him, "I must say I've not seen a Arcanine in some time in this area." Lucian said

"Cousin, I'm deeply sorry to have made you stop your training to come here. But this trainer here, Wolf and Arcanine, Beat me a short time ago, and Wolf only used Arcanine. I had some doubts but, I would like it very much if you showed Him into the Den and met with Grandfather and passed the test of Dragon's." Claire said

Lucian stood there with his arms crossed. Dragonite was behind him and standing as well looking at Arcanine, Flygon was peeking around Lucian's arm at Arcanine. "Very well, but as you know Claire, I will have to test him myself before he can meet the elder, you have not forgotten the rules? If it's not me, then Lance will. As Lance is home today visiting, but if this trainer is taking the league challenge then Lance can't as He's the League Champion." Lucian said

"Wait a minute, Lance is the champion?" Wolf said

"Yes, Lance My brother is the Johto league champion, why is there a problem?" Lucian said

"I'm shocked, as when I met Lance a few weeks back, I did not expect that the league champion was him." Wolf said

Claire looked, "Ah so Lance is home, Well I'll be by the den in an hour to see him. I have another trainer outside wanting to fight me." Claire said

Lucian snapped his fingers and Dragonite smiled and flew up and landed in front of Lucian.

"Wait you are going to test him here? Lucian!" Claire yelled

"I'm only having Dragonite say hello to Wolf's Arcanine" Lucian said and turned on his heel and walked down the steps

Arcanine looked and bowed its head to Dragonite, as did Dragonite. and they walked down and followed Lucian

Wolf waved at Claire, "I wish you luck, Claire one your next fight. I hope to meet you again later." Wolf said and left the gym with Lucian

They walked outside and saw the new trainer.

Ash, Brock & Misty were standing reading the sign. "Ash, you ready for this, it's the dragon gym." Misty said

"I'm ready, all the way." Ash said

The gym doors opened and closed

Brock looked, "Uhm Ash, You're in their way." he said

Lucian looked "Of all the trainer's I'd expect, You Ash, I did not." Lucian said

Misty looked, "Ash do you two know each other?" She said while hugging Togepi

"Yup, This Lucian Black, Champion Lance's younger brother and the Sage of the dragon den. we met in Kanto at Blane's Gym." Ash said and turned around "Hey, long time Lucian."

"Don't long time me, Ash. What are you doing here in Johto?" Lucian said

"I'm taking the league and gyms on while traveling and filling in my dex for Prof Oak & Elm." Ash said

Wolf stood next to Arcanine, "Are they friends of yours Sage Lucian?" Wolf said

"You could say that sorta, Wolf." Lucian said. and Then looked at Ash, "Good luck Ash, Claire is tough, but I have a feeling you will do just fine, Now please excuse us, Ash" Lucian said and walked to the right of the gym and walked along a path leading into the mountains.

Wolf and Arcanine followed Lucian

Brock looked, "Look that trainer has a Arcanine." He said

Misty smiled "For a fire pokemon, Arcanine, looks nothing like it, He looks like a tiger with lots of fluffy fur." Misty said

Arcanine heard and turned around and looked at Misty.

Misty shirked and stood behind Ash, "It heard me."

Arcanine roared, "I have more then fluffy fur, but thank you for admiring my mane." Arcanine turned and followed his trainer

Misty fainted

Brock blinked, "I thought only Slowking and Meowth could talk."

Lucian and Wolf came to a cave mouth, "here is the cave of dragon's, Inside lies the den, the den rest's at the very top of this mountain above the clouds. Wolf I hope you are ready for the trails, ahead of you and Arcanine. Only trainers of the den know the paths to the den, if you manage to make you way to the summit of the mountain, I'll be waiting for you and Arcanine. Good Luck." Lucian said and jumped on top of Dragonite's back and with Flygon they flew up and past the clouds.

"Arcanine you ready?" Wolf asked

"Yes, More then ready, just trust in me and yourself and will see Lucian sooner then you think" Arcanine said

Wolf and Arcanine went into the cave

Lucian stood with his eyes closed at the summit

"Hello little brother." Lance said and landed in front of Lucian, Lance's Aerodactyl was next to him

"yes?" Lucian said, with his eyes closed

"What are you doing here?" Lance said

"Waiting for a trainer to pass the cave trails, so I may see if he's ready to met grandfather and get his gym badge before going to the League to fight you." Lucian said

"So a trainer has beat Claire." Lance said

"Two actually, Ash is here and I know he will win, this trainer Wolf on the other hand I was asked by Claire to take him to the Den, He beat Claire with only his partner Arcanine." Lucian said

"Ah so Wolf is here to, I look forward to seeing him again, very well have fun Lucian. The elder and I have talked and when you get to the Den later we have a surprise for you." Lance said and he and Aerodactyl flew back to the den

"A surprise? I'm not surprised easy brother, you should know that." Lucian said

Dragonite landed and yawned and spoke, "Lucian? You think Wolf and Arcanine, will pass the test's?" It said in a regal voice

"Yes I do, Wolf's eyes told me, that he will make it here to the summit. that's why I took him to the passage mouth rather the cave path behind the gym, I wanted to test him and Arcanine." Lucian said

Wolf and Arcanine had beat the last trainer that stood in front of the cave exit to the summit, "here Arcanine, eat the berry. You'll need your health and all in check, I have a feeling we'll be facing Sage Lucian at the summit. I saw he has 3 poke' ball's so he has 5 pokemon, two are out of the balls. I wonder what his other pokemon look like." Wolf said as he and Arcanine walked out of the cave and onto the summit

Dragonite looked, "they are coming." it said

Lucian opened his eyes and smiled, "Good"

Wolf stood before Dragonite and Lucian, "We made it to the summit, so I take it one test is done, and another one begins, yes?" Wolf asked

"Yes, you are very smart, Wolf. You passed the tests of Endurance and Will, now the Test of Power begins. We will fight you and Arcanine. to see if you are ready for the final test. A test to receive the gym badge, a HM and a the gift of the den." Lucian said

Wolf looked at Lucian's hand and saw a ring on his right hand, on the middle finger was a ring with a dragon's head and on his right hand was a silver claws, a gauntlet of claws. "What's that on your hand?"

"That is the ring of the den. It shows my title to all as The Dragon Den Sage. The thumb ring and claw show my Dragonite, the next Garchomp, Kingdra, Salameance and lastly Flygon." Lucian said. "Now let me heal your Arcanine fully, so your test may begin." Lucian said and pulled a clawed bottle out from inside of his jacket, "This potion, is the den's secret healing tonic, it restores all pokemon Health, Power Points and heals them of any bad status."

Arcanine bowed its head, "I'll take it, Sage. I thank you for it." it said and took the potion

Wolf stood next to Arcanine, "I'm ready." He said

Lucian smiled as he put the empty bottle in side his jacket, "Very well. Dragonite, Go!"

Dragonite landed in front of Lucian and cried out.

"This battle is simple, Wolf, Defeat my dragon team and you pass, lose you will not pass the test and you won't get the badge." Lucian said and snapped his fingers, "I won't hold back."

Wolf nodded, "Understood. We're ready, you may move first Sage Lucian."

"Dragonite, Go, Dragon Claw!" Lucian said

Dragonite's claws glowed, Dragonite flew in a line at Arcanine

Arcanine looked and jumped up and avoided it

"Arcanine, Extreme Speed!" Wolf said

Arcanine dashed in a blur and his claws glowed a white color and Arcanine jumped and attacked Dragonite

Dragonite dodged one of the paw swipes but could not move fast enough to avoid the last 3

"Dragonite, that's good, come back!" Lucian said and in his right hand was a dark colored poke' ball, Dragonite's body glowed and was gone. Lucian put the ball on his belt and took a red and black one out and pressed the button, "Garchomp, I choose you, Go!" Lucian yelled

At the door's of the den Lance stood watching the fight, The elder stood next to him.

Garchomp stood in front of Arcanine, and growled and flexed it's arms.

"Garchomp! Earthquake!" Lucian said

"Lance you may want to grab something to hold on to, His Garchomp's earthquake's are very strong." The elder said

Arcanine felt the ground shaking, and quickly jumped on top of Garchomp's back to avoid the attack

"Arcanine! Fire Fang!" Wolf said

Arcanine's teeth blazed with fire and Arcanine bit down on Garchomp's neck.

"Garchomp, come back!" Lucian said

Arcanine let go and landed back in front of Wolf.

"Wolf I must say, the bond between you and Arcanine is an amazing thing. But I won't hold back this time." Lucian said and pulled from his belt two poke' balls and pushed their buttons, "Kingdra, Salameance! GO!" Lucian said

Wolf looked, "Very well I won't hold back either." Wolf grabbed from his neck, his necklace and pulled the poke' ball off and pushed the button, "Ninetailes, Go!"

Out of the ball Ninetailes appeared and stood next to Arcanine and howled.

"So you do have more then Arcanine? I'm surprised." Lucian said

"Arcanine and Ninetailes have always been together, I don't use Ninetailes as much as she prefers not to fight." Wolf said

Arcanine rubbed his head against Ninetailes and looked back at Salameance, Ninetailes looked at Kingdra.

"Kingdra! Dragon Pulse! Salameance! Twister!" Lucian said

A tornado appeared in front of Ninetailes and Arcanine, the tornado turned a weird blue from Kingdra's Dragon Pulse. "Ninetails! Heat Wave! Arcanine! Extreme Speed!"

Ninetailes mouth blazed with fire and shot it at the tornado, the tornado broke and the heat wave attack hit Kingdra and knocked it down, Aracanine dashed in a blur with the heat wave and attacked Salameance.

"STOP!" Lucian said. Kingdra and Salameance flashed and was gone, back in their balls. "You have proven to me, you are worthy of the den's final test, Your bond is indeed a wonderful thing to see in person, our pokemon are strong indeed, but I see now this match is not in my corner, You win, Wolf." Lucian said.

Dragonite came back out of it's ball and stood next to Lucian and crossed it's arms, "You know I hate being inside the poke' ball, Lucian." It said

"I needed to heal you, and send out my others, Dragonite. I'm sorry." Lucian said

Wolf looked, "So pokemon can talk and speak." Wolf said

"Yes, all pokemon can, they only talk to their trainers. but yes they can. Prof. Elm and Rowan found this out some time back." Lucian said. "Now let's go to the den where, you will face the last test." Lucian said and walked up the cliff path to the den

Wolf, Arcanine, Dragonite and Lucian walked up the cliff path. Ahead of them was the Dragon Den Shrine, an big building and behind the building was a stairway leading up a mountain where another building rested. Wolf stared at the artwork on the building.

"Wolf, I welcome you to The Dragon Den Shrine." He said with a smile

They walked inside. Lance stood next to an older man, Lance said, "Wolf, it is good to see you again, I'm happy to see you passed all your tests. but there remains one test." he said

The older man stepped forward. "Trainer Wolf, Arcanine, I will ask you 6 questions, how you answer them will tell me if you are worthy of the final badge and the gift of the den. I will ask you those questions now."

"Ok I'm ready." Wolf said

"What are pokemon to you?" he asked

"Irreplaceable friends, partners for life." wolf said

"Why do you wish to fight the league?" he asked

"I want to test my bond with all my pokemon and Arcanine, I want to see where the road takes me and the gyms and league can lead me and my pokemon to many places, I want to travel the lands with my pokemon." wolf said

"Why fire pokemon?" he asked

"I was given Arcanine as a cub and a friend gave me ninetailes and I have been with them for a long time now, I see the power of fire in Arcanine and Ninetailes and I wish to see more of this power and see how far it can take me and where." wolf said

If your pokemon were attacked in such a manner that might kill them what would you do? he asked

"I'd step in front of it, they are my friends and I protect my friends with my life." wolf said

Lance & Lucian raised an eyebrow at that answer

What matters more, Love or Fighting when raising your pokemon? The elder asked

"Love, love of your pokemon & love what they bring us. Wolf said

Lucian smiled and looked to his brother, "He'll pass the test I know he will." Lucian said

"You seem to like wolf, little brother? Is your heart melting?" Lance asked

"Whatever do you mean" Lucian asked

Lastly wolf, to you as a trainer, if you had to choose, would fight or live with your pokemon?

"I would fight when I needed to, But I would live with my pokemon where ever that may be, even if I have to live on the road with them, to be with them is a joy and reason I became a trainer." wolf said

The elder smiled, "Wolf, I'm impressed with your heart, soul and mind, your bond is truly a wonderful thing indeed, I bestow on to you the gift of the den, A dragon egg." the elder said

Wolf's eye's teared up, "Wait you mean, my very own dragon? Wow I'm very honored Great Dragon Elder." Wolf said

Lucian smiled and stepped in front of Wolf, "I have a gift for you, Wolf." Lucian handed wolf a bracelet with a ring connected to it. "This is a Dragon Bracer, we give this to the trainer of the utmost & purest heart, it's now yours, my friend." Lucian said & smiled

Meanwhile outside of Ice Path Cave, Team Rocket was gathering and their leader Giovanni was standing smiling his pokemon Persian was sitting by his leg, he looked at his admins and grunts, "My fellow rocket's I've come back to you and had you gather here for one thing, the dragon shrine has something I want and long for, you'll help me get the legendary twin dragon eggs." he said and looked at their faces as they shouted, "You may take whatever pokemon you wish, but the egg's are mine. Go FORWARD TEAM ROCKET, GO Bring fear to the hearts of people and pokemon!" Giovanni said

Ash looked on and frowned, "This is not good" he said

"Oh James what are we going do?" A female said

"I don't know Jesse, whenever Giovanni is here, we are kicked away like we aren't team rocket members." the male said

"Meowth! I think we should leave and train our pokemon and live our lives as non-team-rocket-members, Meowth" Meowth said

Ash turned and saw Jesse and James along with their partner Meowth behind him, "What do you guys want now?" Ash said

"Nothing Ash" James said he pulled his team rocket shirt off and slid a long sleeve black shirt on, "Today we're no longer team rocket member's, but we are going to help you and your friends save the dragon shrine." James said

Jesse and Meowth nodded

seven rocket grunts ran forward and threw a grenade at the poke' center and it went off, making rock's come down and cover the center completely.

Giovanni smiled and laughed

Ash stood up and shook hands with Jesse, James and meowth. He pulled his poke-gear out and called Brock, "Brock, it's ash, team rocket is here and Giovanni as well bring misty and meet me at route 46." Ash hung up, and then dialed another number

back inside the den, Claire was running as fast as she could, Dragonair was behind her crying in worry of her trainer, "It's ok Dragonair, I'm okay." Claire said

"No, you aren't you upset, and pushing yourself to hard, get on my back and I'll fly us to the den quickly." Dragonair said

The elder looked around, "what was that explosion?"

Lance brushed it off, "Claire I bet, she trains in the den's off limit's area alot." Lance said

"Very well, Sage Lucian please step forward."

Wolf was sitting next to Arcanine and Ninetailes, he had the dragon egg in his arms. watching Lucian

"Yes master?" Lucian said

"I the elder of the den, wish to pass on to you, my grandchild, the title of elder and the knowledge of dragon's, and entrust to you the twin egg of wolf's to you." the elder said

"Wait, you mean?" Lucian said in shock

"Yes my brother, you are now the elder of the den, grandfather wishes to step down and rest his body and wanted my input about passing the title, egg and knowledge to you." Lance said

"May I ask something?" Wolf asked

"Yes you may, Wolf" the elder said with a smile

"You said twin egg? what do you mean?" he said

"The egg I gave you, has a younger brother, they are legendary dragon's from many eon's ago, they fought with and evil dragon and took to rest in the form of an egg. The eggs in this shrine are those dragon's we have watched over them for many eons, and now it's time to pass them to a worthy trainer. I fear for them, with rumors of this evil pokemon stealing group, Team Rocket, and many others from all around the world I fear for these egg's." the elder said

"wow" wolf said

outside the den.

Ash was surrounded by 5 rocket grunts and 1 admin, he dialed the number, he hoped would pick up

Lucian's poketech rang, "Hello?"

Ash yelled, "LUCIAN, team rocket has taken over the city and are trying to get into the den, I need you please, I'm surround by 6 rockets and I can't hold them all off, please help me save Blackthorn." Ash said and his signal was lost.

Wolf raised an eyebrow

"Ash, hello!, Ash?" Lucian said and clicked his poketech off. He hands balled up into fists and he punched the ground, "Damm Giovanni... he must be here for one thing. The dragon eggs." Lucian said. "Elder, I will take the egg and knowledge and protect our city and our den, I'm ready." Lucian said

The elder stepped forward and placed his hands on Lucian's shoulders and they glowed, all around them Dratini appeared and danced Dragonair and all the dragon's of the trainers and from the wild's of the den appeared and greeted Lucian and danced.

Wolf cried happy tears to see such a thing was amazing. above them a cry roared

they looked up and saw Rayquaza flying down.

Wolf said, "Rayquaza the legendary dragon of the sky and heaven too?"

2 other cries roared and a orb's of time and space opened and Palkia and Dialga Stepped out to greet Lucian.

Wolf pulled his camera out and took photo's, "The legendary dragons, all of them are here" wolf said

behind wolf a dark cry roared.

Wolf turned and saw a dark dragon behind him

The elder stepped forward and said, "Wolf step away, that's Giratina, the evil ghost dragon that your egg and Lucian's fought."

Wolf stepped forward to Giratina

Giratina landed and bowed its head to Lucian and then to wolf and flew forward and greeted wolf and his body glowed and vanished and a poke ball landed in wolf's hands.

The elder stood in shock, "wolf, can it be that you have the power to calm even the ghost dragon Giratina, the elder smiled and said, treat Giratina well."

Wolf pushed the button on the poke ball and sent Giratina out, "Giratina, may I ask you, why did you choose me, to be your trainer?"

Giratina flew and placed his head on wolfs arm and smiled and said, "Because you have the skill that most trainer's can only dream of having, and you Wolf are meant to be my trainer I foresaw this many eon's ago as did your egg and Lucian's." Giratina said

The elder and lance left the room to let the dragon's finish their dance

Lucian walked over to Wolf, and said, "Wolf you truly are a legendary trainer." He said and leaned in and kissed wolf on the lips.

Behind them Dialga and Palkia roared and left behind an orb of their power to wolf and Lucian. Rayquaza circled around wolf and Lucian and vanished letting sunshine on them, the other dragon's cried out in joy and left the den.

Wolf smiled and wrapped his arms around Lucian and leaned in and kissed him. "I was hoping you'd do that, Dragon elder." he said and kissed Lucian again.

Arcanine covered his eyes with a paw and covered nintailes with his other paw.

Dragonite and Flygon giggled and turned and looked at the pool of water letting Lucian & wolf be alone while giggling more

Lucian laughed, "Dragonite don't make me return you to your ball." he laughed

Arcanine roared in laughter.

Wolf copyed with his own voice Arcanine's roar and laughed

Acranie whined like a puppy and walked over to Dragonite to look at the pool

Lucian and Wolf's moment was ruined when Claire rushed in, and said while out of breath, "Lucian, Team Rocket, they are coming to the den, you have to stop them." she said and passed out

Lucian tried calling ash on his poketech

Wolf stopped him, placing his hands on his poketech. "

"Why did you stop me?" Lucian asked

"because, Ash wants more from you then just to save him and the city, he's in love with you, I could tell from his tone and eyes earlier today. We'll go together, you and me, we'll drive team rocket out of your town together. Please Lucian team up with me." Wolf asked

"Very well I will team up with you." Lucian said and kissed Wolf again.

Dragonite cried and landed in front of them

Outside in the city Ash had beaten two of the 5 grunts; two other grunts stepped in their place to battle Ash.

Jesse and James were double-teaming 2 admin's

Brock was fighting 3 grunts till one of the grunts threw a rock at Brock's head knocking him out.

Misty was on the ground passed out.

From above the clouds a dragon cried in anger

Lucian was riding his Dragonite from the clouds to the city and behind him was Wolf. Wolf stood up and jumped off and spined in a circle and landed quietly on his feet and sent out his Arcanine, Nintailes and grabbed a new poke ball, "Milotic I choose you go!" Out of the deep blue ball came a water pokemon Milotic, Milotic floated in the air and was angered with team rocket for what they did.

Lucian saw Giovanni and landed in front of him, GIOVANNI!" Lucian's voice roared across the city

Ash smiled and looked at Wolf, "Thank you for coming." he said

Wolf sighed, "your welcome". Wolf made sure the pokemon egg was safe in his jacket and the poke ball holding Giratina was safe on his belt. The admin stepped forward, "So I see you have come to stop us, Boy? well try your best, I'll whip you around like the naunty boy you are." The female admin said, "Tyranitar, Elecitvire GO!" She said

"Milotic & Arcanie go Wolf said" Milotic cried out and stared down Tyranitar, while Arcanie focused on Elecitvire

Ash turned and looked at the two grunts standing in front of him, "Pikachu & Cyndaquil Go!"

The grunts sent out A Crobat and a Corsola.

Lucian slid his jacket off and let it land on the ground, "Giovanni, you made a mistake coming here today"

"really and what are you going to do?" he asked

"We are going to fight fully, no holds bar." Lucian grabbed all his poke balls, "My dragon's go!" Salamence, Kingdra & Garchomp appeared and cried out Dragonite cried and landed next to them. Flygon flew behind Garchomp and stared down Persian.

"Very well" Giovanni said. His hand went to his belt and pulled out his 4 poke balls and sent them out. Rhydon, Nidoqueen, Nidoking & Murkrow, His Persian walked up next to them.

Lucian flexed his fists, "I hope you are ready Giovanni." Lucian said as he rushed up and sent a punch at the rocket boss

Wolf yelled, "Milotic Aqua Tail", Arcanine Fire Blast"

Milotic flew in the air and spun around smacking Tyranitar with its tail and knocking it down on it's back.

Arcanine dashed forward and shot the blast of fire from his mouth at Elecitvire's chest.

The admin screamed, "Ok you win... you brat" Come back pokemon. The admin ran down route 46.

Ash was sent flying backwards-past wolf and pikachu landed on his chest, cyndaquil rolled over and landed on it's back.

Wolf looked on and growled. "Ok team rocket, you leave me no other choice. Pokemon come back." his pokemon returned to him. He pulled out the black poke ball and clicked the button, Giratina, Go, I choose you" Wolf said as he turned to face the rest of team rocket behind him.

Giratina appeared and cried out, as shadows covered him and changed his body to one that had wings. "I'm Giratina, I will send you to the other side." it said. "Giratina, Shadow Force"

Lucian and Giovanni was locked in a martial arts fight, while their pokemon fought freely against each other.

Lucian's gauntlet's glowed and a beam shot from them and sent Giovanni back into the cliff.

Wolf and Giratina had beaten the grunts; the admins were standing shaking in fear and ran off. "Giratina Retur"

Lucian cried out.

Giovanni pulled a dark poke ball, "I see you have befriended a wild pokemon, allow me to take her from you, "Go dark poke ball"

The dark poke ball flew after Flygon and opened and captured Flygon. The ball went back to Giovanni's hands, "I like this new pokemon, try your fighting skills on it Lucian my old friend, Dark Flygon Go!"

Wolf watched in horror, "No Flygon!" he said

Giratina's eye's flashed red in anger, "Wolf get on my back now!" it said

Wolf climbed onto Giratina's back and they flew over to Lucian.

Dark Flygon spun around and smacked Lucian in the face and landed on top of his back, pinning him to the ground.

Giovanni laughed, "You've grown weak my friend" he said and walked over and sent a kick into Lucian's ribs.

Lucian howled in pain. Lucian's pokemon were on the ground and couldn't move to help their trainer.

"LUCIAN!" Wolf said and landed next to him. and pulled him from Flygon, "Flygon, please stop, you're his friend, don't do this. Fight the dark ball." he said

Giratina roared and disappeared and attacked Giovanni's pokemon and appeared next to Wolf.

"What is that pokemon, No, it can't be, Giratina the legendary ghost dragon, Dark ball go, bring me that pokemon!" he tossed a ball at Giratina.

Lucian yelled, "NO, Giratina move." Lucian pushed Giratina out of the way and the poke ball opened and shocked Lucian.

"Lucian" Wolf said

Lucian turned and faced Giovanni, "That's it Gio I've had it." Lucian pulled his shirt off and flexed his arms and ran down and dashed his body into Giovanni sending them flying into the water next to the gym.

Giratina floated up off the ground, "Lucian saved me from the dark ball, Wolf help his pokemon, I'll help Lucian." Giratina said and vanished

Wolf walked over and looked at Dragonite, "Dragonite, are you ok?" he asked

Dragonite's clawed hand moved towards Wolf and he passed out.

Wolf looked at the others, he found they all had passed out from fighting, but Lucian's Kingdra was not moving or breathing.

Giovanni's Persian smiled and cried out as he jumped from behind Kingdra and landed on Wolf's chest and pinned him down. Persian sent a paw at Wolf's face.

Kingdra woke up and moved slowly in the way of the paw and cried out. And landed on wolf.

Persian cried and smiled and dashed away to Giovanni's Jet

"Kingdra? are you ok, Kingdra?" wolf said

Kingdra looked at wolf with one eye, "No" it said weakly, "Look after Lucian for me." kingdra's eyes closed and his breathing stopped.

Flygon looked at kingdra and cried, the dark ball's hold faded and Flygon kicked the ball away and walked over to kingdra and hugged it and cried

"No, Kingdra, please don't, Kingdra!" Wolf said

Lucian had hurt Giovanni enough that the rocket boss fled. Lucian walked up the path slowly; he saw his kingdra in wolf and Flygon's arms. "NO!" Lucian ran up. "Kingdra?" Lucian said

Wolf looked at Lucian, "I'm sorry Lucian. Giovanni's Persian, did this. I'm sorry." wolf said

Lucian hugged kingdra, "Please don't die on me, Kingdra, please." Lucian said

Ash helped Brock and misty. Jesse walked over and saw Kingdra had passed. "James!" Jesse said.

James limped over and saw it, he ran over and pulled a revive out, "This might work, please let it work." He said as he sat down next to Kingdra and rubbed the revive on Kingdra.

"It's too late." Arcanine said

Lucian stood up and had Kingdra in his arms and walked to the water behind the gym.

Giratina appeared holding Persian in his mouth, he tossed Persian to the ground. "Everyone stand back" Giratina said.

Under Persian a black shadow appeared, and Persian sank into it.

Wolf looked, "Giratina! Wait, what you are doing?" Wolf asked

"Sending him to the dimension world, what he did to Kingdra, is unforgivable, if I could I'd send Giovanni there too, for allowing his pokemon to kill another, like that. This is Persian's punishment." Giratina said

Persian cried out

Flygon still crying looked at Persian, for the first time, Flygon talked. "Stop crying, you murderer." Flygon said and with her tail smacked Persian in the head sending him into the shadow.

The shadow faded and was gone as was Persian.

Wolf shook his head, "Giratina, don't ever do that again, unless I say so." Wolf said

"Wolf understand, I wished there was another way, but Persian didn't kill Kingdra, he also killed Lucian's first pokemon. Lucian used to be a Admin in Team Rocket before they went evil. I saw what I needed from Persian's mind." Giratina said

Lucian walked into the water and set Kingdra down in the water and cried, "I'm sorry my friend." Lucian said as he let go

Kingdra floated down to the bottom

Lucian cried more and dropped to his knees.

Wolf turned and saw Lucian. he walked away from the others. Giratina and Arcanine followed him. Wolf sat behind Lucian and pulled him into his arms, "I'm sorry Lucian." Wolf said

Arcanine jumped up and landed on the cliff and he howled out in pain, his cry roaring across the lands

Giratina shed a tear and flew above the water and with his wings, a shadow appeared in front of him. Land appeared in the center of the water and a statue of Kingdra stood while Blue and Yellow Dragon Lily flower's came up and covered the little island.

Wolf looked on and smiled, "Lucian look, Giratina, he made a shrine to your Kingdra."

Lucian looked up and saw it. Lucian smiled and more tears came down. Lucian turned and rested his head in Wolf's chest and cried

Giratina cried out and with his nose he touched the stone statue and it went from gray to blue and yellow to match Kingdra's colors. Giratina flew away and nodded and went back into his ball. it landed next to wolf.

Ash and the others saw Giratina and bowed their heads. And walked in different directions to let Wolf and Lucian be alone.

"Lucian, it's ok to cry. It's just me. You don't have to hide yourself from me." Wolf said

Lucian hugged Wolf.

Arcanine lay down above Wolf and watched them with a guarding eye. Arcanine cried a tear of fire, "To lose one's pokemon, not once but twice, wolf it is something that Lucian has to work through for himself. His heart will heal." Arcanine said

Wolf looked up at Arcanine. "I don't ever want to experience that pain." Dragonite with Garchomp's help walked over to Lucian and hugged his trainer. Wolf let go of Lucian; he knew Lucian needed his pokemon more right now.

Arcanine landed on the ground next to Wolf and laid down, "Get on my back, Wolf I'll take you back to the den. Let's leave Lucian alone for now. We'll go and inform the Elder, Lance & Claire of what happened."

Inside the den. Giovanni smiled. "Elder I want the egg's now, give them to me."

Lance was hiding behind the pillar with Claire next to him.

"I gave the egg's to, two pure hearted trainer's, I don't have them." The elder said

"Wrong answer old man." Giovanni said

Wolf walked to the doors and saw Giovanni; his mind raced to the hurt Lucian was feeling and Kingdra. Wolf jumped off Arcanine and ran up and flew the air and kicked Giovanni in the back

Giovanni cried out in pain and turned around, "Who are you?" He asked

"You took something from someone I care about, Arcanie, Ninetailes go!" Wolf said

The elder used this time to move to Lance, "Wolf shouldn't be here, what happened, where's Lucian?" He asked

Wolf smiled

"Very well, Huh? Where are my pokemon." Giovanni said

"In the dark world. Giratina's voice came and appeared behind Wolf

"You sent them to the other side. You damn useless pokemon, I'll get new one's." Giovanni said.

"No you won't" Lance said and grabbed Giovanni's arms and put his body into a body hold. "Now Claire!"

"Dragonair! Wrap!" Claire's voice came from the pillar and Dragonair appeared and cried out.

Giovanni tried moving, but couldn't.

"Wolf, We already called the police, they'll be here in a few minutes to take Giovanni away." Lance said

Claire looked around, "Where's Lucian?"

Wolf's eyes teared up and his head dropped. "He's in pain and saying goodbye to his Kingdra."

"What!" The elder said

Wolf explained what happened.

Claire's knee's buckled, Lance caught her and sighed. "How could, how could this happen?" Lance said

Wolf turned and called his pokemon back. "I'm sorry" Wolf said and walked outside and closed the doors behind him.

Wolf's mind was on Lucian, "I hope you are ok."

Dragonite was rocking Lucian, while Garchomp was on the ground next to Lucian, salamence smelled the flowers. Flygon was curled up in a ball next to the statue. Salamence lay next to Flygon.

"Dragonite, I'm ok now. Kingdra wouldn't want me to be this way. Let's go home, all of us." Lucian stood up and felt the egg move.

His pokemon looked at the egg. "I guess, he's soon going to hatch. I don't want him hatching here. let's go back to the den." Lucian said

Lucian put his jacket back on and got on dragonite's back and they flew to the den.

Wolf was on the stairs and walked up them and followed them to a building high above the den. "Hello trainer" An older voice said

"Oh, hello. I was just walking around." Wolf said

"Oh that's ok, I'm called Alice, and I'm the caretaker of trainer's pokemon here at the den. did you wish to leave a pokemon in our care?" She asked

"Oh no, but thank you, I'm just trying to get my mind off things." Wolf said

while Wolf and Alice talked. Lucian walked into the den. The police were there taking Giovanni away. "Wait, UN hand me, Lucian is a Rocket Admin, well, why aren't you arresting him?" Giovanni said

"Because I gave that life up, and made amends, Gio, now it's your turn." Lucian said

"Grandfather, are you ok?" Lucian asked

"That should be our question, Wolf told us what happened, we're sorry." The elder said

Claire walked over and hugged Lucian, "I love you cousin, I'm sorry this happened." Claire said

Lance hugged his brother.

Wolf walked down the steps and saw Lucian being hugged by his family. "Good you are safe." Wolf said.

Arcanine looked on, "Wolf you love him don't you?" he asked

"Yes, I do, I want him to be happy." Wolf said and rested his back against the cliff and sleep took him.

Arcanine rested next to Wolf, and warmed him up with his fire

"Where's wolf?" Lucian asked

"He went to the Dragon's look-out to be alone." Lance said. "He looked deeply heart broken."

"Thank you." Lucian said and went out the staircase and followed it up till he was outside, he heard someone sleeping. As he neared the corner, he spotted Arcanine and Wolf sleeping. "Arcanine?" Lucian whispered

"Hello, friend." The Tiger pokemon said. "I'll leave you two alone. Lucian, he loves you deeply, promise me you won't hurt him." Arcanine said and dashed away carrying Wolf's belt and Ninetailes poke ball with him.

Lucian slid down the cliff and rested next to Wolf. he took Wolf in his arms and hugged him close.

Arcanine smiled as he saw this and went to the cliff top and pressed the button on Ninetailes ball with his nail. Ninetailes came out of the ball and rubbed Arcanine's nose, "My love, I missed you." She said

Wolf woke slowly and didn't feel Arcanine's fur, instead felt skin. he turned and saw Lucian smiling and hugging him close to his chest. "Good morning." Lucian said

"What happened? where's Arcanine? and my belt?" Wolf said

"Arcanine took them with him, and left us alone, He wanted us to have some time alone and He wanted some time to be with Ninetailes." Lucian said

Wolf smiled and leaned back into Lucian's arms and kissed Lucian. "I love you." he said

"I love you too, I can't believe since meeting you, I have feelings for someone other then my pokemon, not in a weird way, I hope you understand." Lucian said with a blush.

"No I understand" Wolf told Lucian what Kingdra said to him, "I would like it if you came with me to the league and then Hoenn & finally Sinnoh and then the land they discovered east of Sinnoh." Wolf said

"You want me to come with you? I can't fight the Jotho League though, But Yes I would love to come with you, Wolf."

"why can't you fight the Jotho league?" Wolf asked?

"Because Me and lance fought for the champion title and I gave it up, so I've beaten them before, I just choose to train my pokemon and not be champion." Lucian said

"Oh" wolf said

"But I will travel with you, I've not been to Hoenn or Sinnoh in a very long time. I would love to make a tour of the gyms and leagues with you, together as a team." Lucian said

Wolf's eyes brightened at the idea. "Really, you want to travel with me?" he asked

Lucian smiled, "Yes, it's time I leave the den behind and find my true calling as a trainer. Today I will appoint Daris as Elder of the Den, and I'll just be Legendary Dragon Trainer Lucian again. As of today, I'm just a trainer." Lucian said

Wolf smiled and hugged Lucian tighter.

later in the day Lucian stood before the den and it's trainer's, "My trainer's, I leave you all today, to travel to other lands, I've thought about it, and Daris will take over the den in my place while I'm gone. I will miss you all, and I thank you for all the time we spent here in the den. My time here at the den has come to its end, it's time for me to find my true calling, and train my pokemon to fullest extent I can muster. Farewell my family." Lucian said and walked to the back rooms of the den. Where he got changed, he slid his robe off and replaced it with a black leather vest, which showed off his tattoos of the den on his left and right arms. he buttoned his black pants and slid into a pair of black boots. he tightened his belt and made sure his poke balls were set in place.

Wolf peeked in the room and watched Lucian change. "Wow you look different." he giggled

Lucian still with his back turned smiled and grinned, "Really, how different Wolf?" Lucian asked in a cat like voice

"it's hard to say how, just you look sexier." Wolf giggled

"Thank you, before we leave, I have to make a stop at the cliff to see Alice." Lucian said

Wolf blinked.

They walked the staircase together, "Alice?" Lucian said

"Hello Lucian, I have the room ready for him."

Lucian pulled out his poke ball that held Salamence and sent him out. "Salamence, You are my friend and partner. I'd like it if you stayed and protected the den and Kingdra for me." Lucian said

Wolf looked on.

Salamence nodded and looked at Wolf, "Please honor kingdra's wish for me" It said slowly.

Lucian shed a tear, "Kingdra and Salamence were given to me at the same time and it's hard to be near salamence right now." Lucian said

"No I understand." Wolf said

Lucian turned and faced Flygon. "My friend, where I'm going I'm sure to face more team rocket and their dark ball's and maybe worse then them. I don't wish to have anything happen to you. I know you aren't my pokemon, but please if you wish stay here with Alice and I'll be back someday, or you can return to your home." Lucian said

Flygon smiled and shook it's head in a no, "No I won't, I'm staying with you and Wolf, I loved Kingdra and I want to make team rocket pay, if you are going to face them I want to be there." She said

"Flygon, No, I won't let you give in to revenge, Persian has paid and Giovanni is in Jail, the ones who took Kingdra from me are gone. I don't want to see you get hurt again." Lucian said

"Fine I'll remain here with Alice, but if I sense you are in trouble I will come back and I won't leave again. Even if I have to become your pokemon to do it." Flygon said, she flew over and landed and hugged Lucian and took the necklace off Lucian's neck and put it on. "I want this to remember you by and so you have a reason to never forget me." She said

"You can keep it, I'll be back Flygon." Lucian said and turned and with Wolf following him walked down the steps

Flygon and Salamence watched their trainer and friend walk away. Flygon, He'll be back. he needs time to move past Kingdra not being here." Alice said

Wolf hugged Lucian, "Don't worry I'll be there with you, I'll make sure we come back to see them." Wolf said

"Thank you, I'm ready to start my journey. Dragonite, Garchomp & Gaspard are with me." Lucian said

"Gaspard?" Wolf asked

The egg shook and bounced off Lucian's holder and cracked while in mid-air. the egg opened and the dragon stood on two legs, its black wings covered its body. the wings opened and they looked at his face, His eyes were red, his claws were red and his teeth were gold. Wolf's pokedex went off, "Drageion, A Dragon/Fighting Type, An Legendary Dragon from the eon's, he uses clawed fist's while dashing at fast speed to attack his foe's. He's been in egg form for over a 1,000,000 years." Wolf's pokedex shut off

"Wow, He's cool looking, Lucian" Wolf said

"Cool? I'm not cool, I'm fast and strong." Drageion said

"I named him Gaspard cause at night, I could he hear him sleeping inside the egg and it reminded me of Gengar." Lucian said

"Gaspard? I like that name, so, you are my trainer? Nice to be your pokemon." Gaspard said

Wolf looked around, "Huh?"

The egg in Wolf's jacket jumped out and broke open in midair. Out came a female dragon, Gaspard's sister. Wolf's Pokedex went off and said, "Zephyaria, A Legendary Dragon/Wind type, She controls wind, weather and sky, She has been in egg form for a long time, her brother and Zephyaria both fought an evil dragon eon's ago. when the two of them are together it's said they make the sky and ground shake from their powers." The pokedex shut off.

Wolf looked at her, "Zephyaria, I would love to call you Skye, if that's ok with you." She blinked and said using her psychic powers, "I would like that, I can't speak with my mouth, because I use much power, I can talk to you with my mind as well as my brother and his trainer." She flew over and circled her body around wolf and rested her head on his shoulder.

Lucian smiled, Gaspard walked over to Skye and Wolf.

Skye flew over to her brother and hugged him, Gaspard smiled and hugged his sister, "Sister I've missed you."

"Family reunions are fun." Giratina said and appeared from the poke ball.

Skye turned and looked at Giratina. "Sister it's ok"

Skye looked annoyed. but smiled.

Wolf and Lucian looked at each other.

Giratina went back into his ball, while Gaspard and Skye glowed and looked almost human like, around them a cloak wrapped it self around them, as Wolf, Skye, Lucian and Gaspar walked onto the route that led into New Bark Town. "Wolf you ready? The road to the League and Lance starts here and ends at the League." Lucian said

"I'm more then ready." Wolf said Arcanine flashed and came out of the ball, "It's to cramped in the ball. So we are near New Bark." Arcanine said

Lucian pulled from his vest a pair of blue sunglasses and slid them on, "Well then, time for you to move, lets go Wolf." Lucian said with a smile

They walked into the town.

Prof. Elm was walking outside talking to Ethan. "So Ethan I would like it if you went to Violet city and talk to Falkner." Elm said

Wolf and Lucian walked past them.

Elm looked at the two young men walking by, "Hello, welcome to New Bark town."

Lucian looked.

Ethan stared at Lucian, "Rocket Admin Dark, You have some nerve stepping foot in this town" Ethan said stepping in front of Elm

Wolf frowned, he turned his head to Lucian.

Lucian turned his back and sighed, he pulled dragonite's poke ball out, "Dragonite!" Dragonite flashed and knew why Lucian called him out, He bowed and let Lucian onto his back. "Wolf I'll be waiting at Tohjo Falls." Lucian said and flew off

Wolf turned and walked to Ethan, "Lucian was an Admin, yes, but that was before Team Rocket went evil, and further more, how does someone your age know of Lucian's Rocket days?" Wolf questioned the kid

"I've seen a picture of Dark or Lucian as you call him in a book, this book talks all about team rocket admins." Ethan pulled a book out from his pack.

Elm looked on, "Who are you?" he asked

"Wolf, I'm on my way to the Pokemon League. and Lucian is traveling with me, at my request."

Ethan looked, "Wolf you might want to be careful around Dark, this book says, he's feared for his skill with dragons. He might steal your pokemon when you're sleeping." Ethan said and walked to the route that Wolf and Lucian came from.

Wolf had enough, "Ok kid, that's it, you don't even know Lucian at all, and Let me see this book of yours." Wolf said

Ethan walked over and handed Wolf the book, Wolf opened it and thumbed through it till he got to Admin Dark's page, sure enough it was a younger Lucian, the text said in bold, "Admin Dark left team rocket when Giovanni began using Rocket for his scheme's." Wolf read that out loud,

"So Kid, did you read that? Lucian isn't a Team Rocket member anymore, and if you must know, Giovanni is in Jail as we speak, But the reason Lucian left, is because Giovanni's Persian killed his first dragon, and last week Giovanni and Team rocket attacked Blackthorn city and his Persian killed another pokemon of Lucian's. Not that you need to know, but kid listen to my words, until you know someone, don't judge them." Wolf tossed the book at Ethan's feet. and walked with Arcanine and Skye to the water.

Elm frowned, "Ethan that Wolf trainer has a point, I'll ask Lyra to go to Violet city, you stay here and help your mom." Elm said and walked into his lab.

Ethan sighed.

At Tohjo falls Lucian sat on a cliff and looked at the water falling at the bottom. Dragonite and Gaspard were sitting next to him. His mind played through the memories of his days as a Rocket Admin, years ago at Tohjo falls Giovanni laughed, "Lucian look at this waterfall." Giovanni said

Lucian looked at it, "Yeah it is something huh. So why did you call me today Gio?" Behind Lucian's Bagon sat on the ground.

"Oh I was hoping you and I could talk, do you really intend to leave team rocket Lucian? You know how I feel about you, you have helped me so much, it'd be a major loss to lose you now." Giovanni said, behind him Persian walked into the woods

Lucian looked at Giovanni, "Yes Gio, I intend to leave, it's time for me to move on, sides this past year the missions you've sent me on, I didn't feel right about any of it, Gio, What's gotten into you, my friend? You used to be a gym leader, a trainer, a man I once looked to as a friend and mentor, why the sudden hate to trainers and pokemon?" Lucian asked

Giovanni frowned, "I have my reasons. But that's ok Lucian, you can leave team rocket, where will you go though?" Giovanni asked

"Back home to the Dragon Den and train my pokemon and catch up with my family." Lucian answered

Persian walked to a tree and watched Giovanni and Lucian, his eyes on Bagon.

"Ah, the Den, I hope to someday see it for myself, everything you've told me, it sounds like a wonderful place to see." Giovanni said and snapped his fingers

Persian jumped on the branch and flew from it onto Bagon and bit Bagon's neck

Lucian turned and in horror looked, "Gio! what are you doing, stop this right now!" he said

"Persian do it." Giovanni said.

Persian bit down hard and threw Bagon up in the air and let go.

Bagon fall down on the ground. Persian jumped and landed on its chest with its claws extended out.

Bagon cried in pain, Lucian ran over. Giovanni stepped in front of Lucian and sent a fist into Lucian's gut.

Lucian cried out and fall to his knees.

"This what happens to traitors, my friend. Since you are no longer a trainer of Team rocket, I'll be taking that belt back." Giovanni said and grabbed the belt from Lucian's chest and ripped it off. "Persian let's go." Giovanni said

Lucian looked at Bagon and crawled over to him.

Giovanni looked behind him, "I'm sorry my friend, rules are rules." and got into the plane.

The plane lifted overhead and flew off. Lucian took Bagon into his lap, "Zen? are you ok?"

Bagon opened its eyes slowly and lifted his hand into Lucian's and his eyes closed, Bagon's hand fell from Lucian's.

Lucian screamed out

Dragonite looked at Lucian, "Lucian? are you ok? you look lost in thought."

Lucian shook his head, "Oh, yes I'm ok."

Gaspard smelled Skye, "Wolf is near." Gaspard said

Below Wolf got off Milotic's back and called her back, he walked past a old run down house and looked at the gravestone behind it, "Hmm a tomb that's odd." Wolf said and walked to it.

The tomb said, "Here lays, Zen, my first pokemon, my best friend. I'm sorry I failed you, Zen. D"

Wolf looked at the letter D, "D, Dark, so this was Lucian's first pokemon." Wolf said

Skye looked at the headstone, and touched it with her tail. an ghostly image of Bagon appeared

Wolf looked at it, "His first pokemon was a baby. how could Giovanni do that, I can see why Lucian acts cold and distant sometimes, Lucian lost his very first pokemon, that bond they had was broken in two, and left him feeling like a failure." Skye nodded and the image faded, she said with her mind, "Wolf, I think Lucian has changed a little since meeting you, but yes he won't be the same as he was back then. But in time I'm sure he'll act less cold and distant. Time can and will heal all wounds." Skye said

Lucian sat against a rock and drifted off to sleep.

Dragonite looked as Gaspard stood up and jumped down to find Skye. Dragonite walked over and laid next Lucian and fell asleep next to him

Gaspard moved like a cheetah and in a few minutes found Wolf and Skye, "There you are." Gaspard said

Wolf jumped in shock, "Damn it Gaspard did you have to do that?" He said

Skye smiled.

Gaspard looked at the tomb, "I feel bad for Lucian. Lets get back to the falls, Lucian is there waiting." Gaspard said

Skye, Gaspard and Wolf walked at a fast pace to the falls.

Gaspard grinned and Jumped to a rock in the waterfall and stood on the ledge looking down

"Milotic go!" Wolf said and Milotic appeared in the water. Wolf climbed on her back. Skye flew up and was wrapped around her brother. Milotic cried and rushed up the waterfall.

Gaspard jumped from rock to rock with Skye following him, they finally reached the top, and Dragonite woke up and watched Wolf's head appear above the water, Gaspard and Skye landed next to him.

Dragonite stood and walked over, "Wolf, Lucian fall asleep, he seems lost in thought, I feel he's sad and in pain, but he won't tell me or let me in, so lets make camp here and leave in the morning." Dragonite said.

Wolf knew Lucian never told Dragonite about his first pokemon and this place is where he lost Zen.

Skye flew over to Lucian and brought her face to Lucian's head and used her psychic power.

Wolf watched

Skye closed her eyes and cleared Lucian's thoughts of being here at the falls. When she was done, she flew back over to wolf.

Gaspard gathered twigs. Arcanine's ball opened and Arcanine looked at the twigs he opened his mouth and a fireball flew from his mouth to the twigs. Gaspard sat down

Wolf grabbed his poke balls, Ninetails, Giratina, Milotic & Lucario Go!" He said sending his pokemon out. Wolf walked over to Lucian, and grabbed Lucian's poke ball and sent his pokemon out, "Garchomp Go!" Garchomp flexed his arms and yawned he dug in the ground and rested inside. Wolf chuckled

Dragonite walked over and laid back down next to Lucian.

As the sun set, Wolf pulled a pan out and handed it to Arcanine who held it in his mouth. Wolf tossed some food together and made a soup init.

Arcanine walked over and placed the pan over the fire

A blonde female trainer walked up the path and un-buttoned her jacket. Her Garchomp followed her.

Gaspar looked up

The female walked into Wolf's camp. "Oh sorry, I wasn't expecting a camp here." she said

Wolf turned, "Who are you?"

"My name is Cynthia, Ah Is that Lucian over there?" Cynthia asked

Wolf stood up fast, Ninetails jumped and landed next to him and cried. "What do you want with him?"

"Now, now, hold on, I'm a friend of Lucian's from Sinnoh" Cynthia said

Lucian woke up slowly and yawned. He turned and saw Wolf standing in front of him with Ninetails by his legs ready to battle, "What's going on?" Lucian asked

Cynthia smiled, "Lucian would you kindly tell this man, I know you." she said

"Cynthia! what are you doing here, Wolf it's ok, Cynthia is Sinnoh's Champion and a very close friend of mine." Lucian said and got up, he walked near the fire

Cynthia giggled, "I like the new look Lucian, Why are you away from the den?" she said

"Long story short, I'm traveling with Wolf on his journey to Hoenn and Sinnoh, he's making a tour of the gyms and leagues. I intend to join him on the tour, after he finishes his tour of Johto." Wolf said

Cynthia walked over and gave Lucian a hug. "It's been far to long Lucian. Why don't you call me?" Cynthia asked

"Because I got so lost in my training, I didn't really talk to anyone, save grandfather, Lance and Claire." Lucian replied

Wolf sat down while Lucian and Cynthia caught up. "So that's the Sinnoh champion, Wow man does she look strong." Wolf said to Arcanie

"Lucian, I'm sorry that happened. Oh here if you when you are done, why not come to Sinnoh first, I've been hearing rumors that all ships going to and from Hoenn have been stopped, only way to get there is flying." Cynthia said

"Team Magma and Aqua, no doubt." Lucian said

"Yes, I fear what's going on there, I'm sure Wallace has things handled, But I've not been able to make a call to Steven or Wallace or anyone in Hoenn." Cynthia said

Lucian and Cynthia walked together away from the fire

Wolf watched, "Wow, they must be very close. I never would have expected Lucian to know Sinnoh's champion." Wolf said

Skye smiled, "He's full of surprises, that young trainer" Skye said with her mind

Cynthia looked, "So your ice cold heart melted finally huh? He seems nice." she said

"Hey what do you mean?" Lucian asked with a smile

"Nothing, Just glad to see you happy again, Lucian look I know we could have never been any thing more then friends, but I care for you and always will, even if we can't be together, your still my friend and I worry about you. I've not heard from you in 10 years, Lucian I thought the worse had happened and when I heard Team Rocket attacked Blackthorn, I feared more for you. I know I asked you to join them, to help me find out more about Cyrus, but I never thought things would come to this." Cynthia said

"It's ok, Wolf has been chosen by Giratina, and Zephyaria, and I've been given Drageion."

"So Giratina is with Wolf, I thought I sensed him." Cynthia said

Lucian hugged Cynthia, "it's good to see you again."

She closed her eyes, "Yes it is."

Wolf sat next to Skye and put his head on Arcanie's belly and fell asleep

Cynthia looked at Lucian, "Lucian I have some bad news, Cyrus, He's here in Jotho, I'm here trying to find out why, if you see him, Please be careful, He's become darker and stronger then he was 9 years ago." Cynthia said, she turned and walked past him. "I'll be looking forward to battling you and Wolf, Lucian take care, and please stay in contact with me, I love you Lucian, stay safe." Cynthia said and walked away past the camp and up the mountain road.

Lucian mouthed in the air, "I love ya to Cynthia." Lucian walked back to the camp and opened his poketech and looked at the numbers and moved Cynthia to the top under Wolf. He dialed Steven's number, "Come on, please work."

His poketech rang 5 times and a voice came on, "This is Steven Stone, I'm not here at the moment, Please leave a message for me here or on my other line, Stone Company, Suite 9, Ext 657. "Steven, this is Lucian, I just bumped into Cynthia, what's going on in Hoenn, Please call me back, when you get this, We need to talk, it's about Cyrus and Team Galactic & Rocket." Lucian said and clicked the button.

Wolf woke up and opened one eye and watched Lucian

Lucian dialed a number, it rang once and was picked up, and a watery voice came on, "Hello?"

"Wallace? It's Lucian, what's going on in Hoenn, I just talked to Cynthia, and left Steven a Message," he said

"Simple Team Aqua has destroyed the port and Lighthouse in Slateport city, We're working on getting it fixed, But Team Magma is giving us trouble as well they have made it very hard for us to make and get calls from people outside Hoenn, In short all Hell has broke loose in Hoenn. Steven is Missing, and the gym leaders are helping me as is the Elite four. I heard what happened in your town, are you ok?" Wallace said

"Yes, Giovanni is in jail for now, but that's not important, do you need help?" Lucian asked

"No I'm more then covered, if I think I can't I will call you and Cynthia. I have to go, please stay safe Lucian. and Be careful I heard rumors Cyrus is in Jotho. Lucian please take care of your self, I'll try and call Cynthia, but be on the lookout for Archie, Maxie & Cyrus" Wallace ended the call

"Lucian? How do you know that name?" Wolf asked

"Huh, What Cyrus? That's a long story and I don't wish to go into it, why do you know Team Galactic Leader Cyrus?" Lucian asked

"No I know a Cyrus, I'm not sure if he's the same one. But what's going on?" Wolf asked

Lucian sighed and explained, "I'll still come with you but we have to be on the look out for Cyrus." Lucian said, "When you are done in Johto, we'll go to Sinnoh as Cynthia said."

"Ok, sounds cool to me." Wolf said

Elsewhere Ash made his way to New Bark Town.

Wolf leaned close to Lucian, "I want to tell you something Lucian." Wolf said

"Ok, Wolf." Lucian said

"I love you, and I know why you act cold and mean to others, I saw the tomb, I'm sorry." Wolf said

"It's ok, Admin Dark is dead and His pokemon Zen with him, I'm just Lucian, my days as a Rocket Admin are long over, I only joined them at Cynthia's request to gather info on Cyrus, which helped her, You need to know something about me and Cynthia, Wolf. Before I knew I liked men, I was with Cynthia for a while, She and I were lovers, sorta." Lucian explained his past.

"I figured that, She's seems to care for you, not just as a friend and trainer, something more." Wolf said

"I know, we have a close friendship that's lasted for a long time. But When I joined team rocket that changed I found my true feelings out, and Cynthia was ok with it, But I stayed with Rocket longer then I should have, because of who I loved at the time, I made a grave mistake trusting him with my heart. But that's behind me now."

"Was it Giovanni?" Wolf asked

"No, his name was Adam, he told Giovanni that I was thinking of leaving team rocket and wanted to take Adam with me, which was a mistake that cost me a lot." Lucian said

"Is Adam is alive?" Wolf asked

"Yes he's a Rocket Admin now, Admin Light is what he's called, I just hope we never bump into him, I don't have it in me to face him again." Lucian said

"It's because you blame him for Zen, don't you." Wolf said

"Yes, and when I went to my house I shared with him, he was there waiting for me, he beat me up and told me he didn't know me. But for now I'm not ready to finish that story." Lucian said

Well I wanted you to know, I'm very happy you told me what you did and I'm glad you are here with me right now, I'm seeing the real side of you many people don't see." Wolf said

"Thank you, I've not felt this way in a long time. In time I will tell you everything about my past and I hope you will still be here, when you know the things I've done." Lucian said

"I'm not leaving anytime soon. What you've done in past doesn't matter to me

In new bark town Ash knocked on the door of Ethan's house. "Ethan you there?" Ash said

The door opened, "Oh hey Ash, come on in." He said while closing the door behind Ash

"So you called me, what's up, Does Prof Elm need something?" Ash said

"No I saw Team Rocket Admin Dark going to Tohjo Falls, I'm worried."

"Ok I'll look into it." Ash said and left Ethan's house

Wolf finished his meal; Lucian had drifted off to sleep again. Wolf played the event's of today in his mind, "What's with that Ethan kid, why didn't he back off."

Ethan walked to his basement and opened the door, Ethan grinned and took off his cloths and wiped the make up off his face, "Thanks kid." The fake Ethan said and closed and locked the door leaving the real Ethan tied up.

Outside Cynthia walked from Elm's lab, As Ethan's door opened. Cynthia stopped dead in her tracks. "Cyrus!"

Cyrus turned and grinned, "Hello my sweet." He said

"What are you doing here? And what have you done to Ethan?" She demanded

"Oh nothing just making sure Dark is taken care of, then You Dear Sweet Cynthia." In his hand a poke ball appeared and opened, Honchkrow cried and Cyrus got on his back and flew off.

"No Lucian!" Cynthia said

Ash made it to the top of the falls, "Ok Team Rocket! Be prepared to leave here!" Ash said

Wolf turned and looked, "Ash? What in Ho-Oh's name are you doing here?" Wolf asked

"Wolf where is Admin Dark, people saw team rocket come this way." Ash said

Lucian woke up and frowned, "Ash leave it alone, Dark is gone." Lucian said as he stood up.

"Wait a minute, Lucian, no, you are Dark aren't you." Ash said

Wolf stepped in between Ash and Lucian, "Ash let it go, Dark isn't here, He's been gone for a very long time." Wolf reasoned with Ash

"Oh Wolf that's where you are very wrong." A voice came

Lucian looked around.

Cyrus landed on the ground and grinned, "Dark my friend how long has it been? 8 years?" Cyrus said

"Don't call me that, my name is Lucian." Lucian said and balled his fists

"Now, now, don't be that way." Cyrus said

"Wait I've met you before." Wolf said

"Oh you again, What are you doing here, is Admin Dark you holding hostage?" Cyrus said and pulled his poke ball out, "Weaville Go!"

Wolf jumped out of the way and landed on Ash as Weaville ran like a wind at Lucian.

Lucian unballed his fists and watched Weaville, and blocked with his fist Weaville's claw

"Oh this is new a Trainer fighting a Pokemon." Cyrus said, He pulled his other poke ball out, "Houndoom Go!"

Houndoom roared and dashed around behind Lucian.

Wolf got up off Ash and yelled, "SKYE! Wind Storm!" he said as his voice carried across the sky and land.

Skye flew up above Cyrus and his pokemon and glowed, the sky grew gray and flashed with thunder, lighting hit the ground, all around in the sky tornados appeared and moved close to Cyrus and his pokemon. The tornado exploded into a giant wind, it lifted Cyrus's pokemon up and thunder flew thru the sky and slashed them like swords, the thunder turned to wind and blew them into the cliff face.

"What, who are you? What was that?" Cyrus asked Wolf

"My true power, now leave this place Now, and don't ever step foot here again." Wolf said his eyes glowing like Skye's

Skye was using her powers and borrowing Wolf's body.

Cynthia ran up the road and saw Wolf facing Cyrus.

"I won't take orders from you, you freak!" Cyrus said while grabbing another poke ball, "Ryperior GO!" Cyrus said

"You have made a mistake fighting me." Skye said in Wolf's body, "Gaspard, shall we?" She said

Gaspard flexed it's arms and howled loudly, "Dragon Fist!" Gaspard said

"Wind Slash!" Skye said while still in Wolf's body. All around Wolf wind spun and formed a giant blade.

Gaspard rushed up and clawed Ryperior's body and kicked it in the face, Skye ran up using Wolf and grabbed the Blade of Wind and spun in a circle, "Wind Blade!" and with the wind sword Skye was in cased in a tornado and spun around with the blade outside of the tornado and danced around Ryperior attacking it.

Cyrus stood in shock, "What are they?" Cyrus said.

Lucian got up and stood his gauntlets glowed, he balled his hand and opened his hand and a beam shot out of the claws hitting Cyrus in the back, knocking him down.

Cynthia walked over, "Skye, Gaspard, Stop!" She commanded

Skye and Gaspard froze and looked at her.

"Cyrus, leave Jotho and remember this, we will stop you, Next time you face Skye and Gaspard, I won't stop them." Cynthia said and turned her back on Cyrus.

Cyrus sent his Hounchkrow out and flew away, calling his pokemon back.

Skye closed the link between her and Wolf. Wolf shook his head, "why is everything spinning?" Wolf asked

Lucian smiled, "Long story. Cynthia thank you."

Ash got up and was still in shock, "Wow, those are legendary pokemon aren't they?" Ash asked as he walked up to Lucian

Lucian put his hand out and pushed on Ash's chest

"What?" Ash asked while blushing.

"I'm not yours to claim Ash, go find someone else, I'm taken." Lucian said and walked over to Wolf.

Ash frowned, "How did you know?" he exclaimed

"Because I know the signs, now go away Ash, Misty and Brock are worried about as it is." Lucian said as he took Wolf's hand and led him over to Cynthia.

"Lucian, I'm sorry, I wasn't fast enough." Cynthia said

Ash walked down the cliff and called Misty, "Hey guys I took a walk, I'll be back in a few minutes." He said

"It's ok Cynthia, me and Wolf are going to head to League once that's done, we're going to Sinnoh, Oh I talked to Wallace, Steven is missing and Team Aqua and Magma are making a mess of things In Hoenn." Lucian said

"I see, I'm going to fly there and help them out, Lucian I'll call you once I get there." Cynthia said and walked up and hugged him and Wolf, "Please be careful and look out for Cyrus." Cynthia said, and pulled a white poke ball out, "Togekiss Go!" She said, and got on Togekiss's back and took to the sky.

Wolf looked at Lucian, So? Shall we? Oh and I want an explanation as to what happened with Cyrus." Wolf said with a smile.

Lucian and Wolf walked to the mountain and went in the cave and came out to a another road and before them stood the League, As Lucian explained what happened.

End of Chapter 1.

Next Chapter, The Other Trainer (The League battle and The Eevee trainer.)

I hope you like my Pokemon OC. Enjoy it, and I'll have the next chapter in a few weeks. Yes there is Yaoi in this… so if this bugs you, you don't have to read this, But don't blame me, it said at top "YAOI"

~Lucian~


	2. Chapter 2: The Jotho Leauge

The Other Trainer: By Lucian Jay Raidijiu {Uchiha} My ex-boyfriend wolf and I write this pokemon set of stories. I hope you enjoy them. Wolf walked in front of Lucian, "This is it, I'm ready. Lucian thank you for coming with me." Wolf said "Wolf you make it sound like this is goodbye, I'm coming in to make sure you win, Be warned Will of the Elite Four likes to cheat, and he likes to dress like a woman and act as such. So don't be fooled." Lucian said. They walked the road to the doors of the league and the doors opened. Inside many trainers were there healing their pokemon, "Ah I see trainers have come here and lost already." Lucian said.

**A male trainer walked over and shoved Wolf into the wall, "Who do you think you guys are?" The man asked**

**Lucian placed his hand on the mans arm, "I'd let my boyfriend go if I were you, you don't want to anger me." Lucian said**

**The man looked at Lucian, "And what are you going to do if I say no?" He asked**

"**This." Lucian said and sent a kick into the mans chest sending him into the wall opposite of Wolf, "I warned you, you want to fight, use your pokemon." Lucian said**

**Wolf fixed his shirt and made sure his dex and phone weren't broken.**

**The man stood up and grabbed his poke ball, "Jynx, Go!" The man shouted.**

**Lucian frowned, "Every time I come here, there's always one trainer mad at losing that they fight all other trainers in a rage. Very well allow me to slate your rage! Dragonite, Go!" Lucian shouted**

"**Lucian, be nice." Wolf said with a smile**

"**I'm just going to ask him nicely to leave you alone." Lucian replied back.**

**The mans Jynx swayed its hips and blew a kiss at Dragonite.**

"**Uhm, Lucian, are you sure you want to use Dragonite?" Wolf asked**

"**I'm fine. Trust me, battling is my specialty" Lucian said and looked at Dragonite, "Dragonite, Dragon Pulse!"**

**The other trainers heard the battle and made a circle around Lucian and The man, cheering Lucian on.**

**Wolf smiled and watched the fight**

"**Miss Jinx, Ice Beam!" The man said**

**Dragonite proved faster then Jynx as Dragonite flew under the beam and used it's wing to send the beam back at Jynx and opened it's mouth and roared as a blue wave of fire came out surrounding Jynx and exploding.**

**The man looked in shock as Jynx fall over and went back to its ball. "You cheater! You fainted my pokemon!" The man said.**

**Wolf was worried now**

"**I don't cheat, I never cheat!" Lucian said in anger and walked over to the man and grabbed the mans ear and pulled hard, "Hear me well, I don't cheat in battles, in all my years of training I NEVER ONCE CHEATED Lucian yelled.**

**Skye giggled and said with her mind, "This is funny, and I think Lucian has been needing a way to let his stress off."**

**Lance laughed, "Now little brother, be nice to Garret, he's upset about losing to Karen." Lance said as he and his partner Dragonite walked down the stairs.**

**Wolf felt like a little kid before Lance, "I'm so nervous fighting Lucian's brother."**

**Lucian let Garret go, "Karen is still as good as she was years ago I see." Lucian said**

**Lance laughed and from behind Lance, Karen stepped out. "Lucian, my friend, how good to see you champ." Karen said**

**Everyone's mouth dropped, "He is a champion to?" everyone said**

"**Not any more, I'm just a trainer." Lucian said, he looked at his Dragonite and smiled, "Friend would you like to stay out?" Lucian asked**

"**Yes if you and Gaspar don't mind?" Dragonite said and hugged his trainer**

**Karen smiled, "Hey Drake." She waved to Dragonite.**

**Lance walked down the rest of the stairs, "So, Wolf you are here. I've been looking forward to this, if you want we could just skip all the formalities and just begin the Championship fight right now." Lance said with a grin**

"**No I will fight the Elite Four, and prove my skill with my pokemon, I do look forward to fighting you Lance, but I've come here and prepared myself for what's to come, all I ask is my boyfriend Lucian, be able to come in with me and watch me." Wolf said**

"**And Lucian won't be fighting for the Championship. I'm just going to watch." Lucian said**

"**Very well, wise choice Wolf, I'm surprised, out of all the trainers to step here to fight me, not one has done what you just said." Lance said**

**Karen smiled and looked at Wolf and walked down and shook his hand, "I tip my hat, if I had one, to you, Wolf, you have the signs of greatness, and I await my chance to fight you in a fair fight. And Lucian I have a need to talk to you about something so when you get to my room, please make time to chat with me please." Karen said**

"**I can't wait to fight this trainer." A voice came from behind Wolf.**

**Wolf looked as a Ninja appeared from nowhere next to him.**

"**Ah Koga, nice to see you again." Wolf said.**

"**Hello, wolf, I see you beat my child, I so wish to test the power that beat my student and daughter in battle." Koga said and was gone**

"**Well it would seem the Elite four have been waiting for a match like this." Lance said, "Wolf, Brother. I will await you both in the room of champions. I wish you luck Wolf." Lance said and walked back into the rooms that led to the Elite four.**

**Karen waved and walked after him.**

"**Wow!" Everyone said and walked over to wolf and shook his hand.**

**Lucian's eyes burned fire**

**Wolf saw, and blushed, "Uhm everyone thank you for the luck, I want to get ready for my test, so you need to let me through." Wolf said and in a lower tone that Lucian couldn't hear, "Before my boyfriend kills you all." He said with a nervous laugh.**

**Everyone laughed and moved aside, some of the trainers gave wolf and Lucian their phone numbers, "Please I would like to battle you sometime" they said and walked to the rooms to watch the fights.**

"**Whew, we're alone now." Wolf said.**

**Lucian's eyes went back to their normal ice blue like color. "Good, I like having you all to myself." Lucian said and grabbed Wolf and kissed him passionately**

**Wolf closed his eyes, and mouthed "Is this my good luck kiss?" Wolf asked.**

"**Maybe or it's because I love you so much, Wolf." Lucian said**

"**Oh those kisses. I like." Wolf said**

"**Think of it this way, whether you win or lose later tonight I have a surprise for you." Lucian said**

**Nurse Joy came from the center room, "Hello I was asked by Lance to give you this, Mr. Wolf." Joy said**

**Wolf took the case of Full restores. "Wow, Lance wants me to have this?" Wolf said**

"**Yes, he said to let you know use them wisely." Joy said and ran a machine over Wolf, "This machine lets me heal pokemon while in their balls." Joy said and then walked back to the center's doors.**

**Lucian grinned. And texted a note to Lance, "Thank you for that Bro." Lucian sent on his tech.**

"**Always and forever welcome, my little brother." Lance sent.**

**Wolf placed the case in his pack and made his way up the stairs. "I'm ready for this." Wolf said.**

**Lucian followed, "I'll be next to you." He said as they walked into the hall**

"**Stop, Do you have proof, to be here?" The guard said**

"**Let them pass!" a voice came**

**Bruno stepped behind the guard, "Wolf, Lucian welcome follow me."  
**

"**Thank you Bruno." Lucian said**

**Bruno walked Wolf to the door, "Here is where we part, Wolf I will be waiting for you. Lucian, my bro. Glad to see you are better." Bruno said and punched his fist against Lucian's and walked off.**

"**Member, Will cheats, Wolf." Lucian said gave Wolf a kiss. Lets go.**

**They walked in and wolf walked ahead of Lucian. Inside, a Purple haired trainer was dancing with a Jynx. "Oh god." Wolf said**

**Lucian coughed back a laugh. "I told you."**

"**Hello, I'm here for the League test, my name is Wolf." Wolf said**

"**Yeah, yeah whatever you say." Will said.**

"**William, Stop playing Drag Queen and fight wolf already." Lucian said**

"**Who dares call me by my full name and call Will a drag Queen?" Will said and turned, "Oh you. Great, just want I need the champion who can't make up his mind if he's gay or straight." Will said**

**Wolf coughed back a laugh.**

"**Will, if I were you, I'd can that trash mouth of yours and fight your contestant, before I break the rules and wipe the floor with you as my mop while you wear that damn ugly dress." Lucian said**

**Wolf coughed back his laugh, "Uhm can we began already." Wolf said, trying not to laugh. "That was very dark of Lucian." Giratina said in Wolfs mind, "I know, but uhm it kinda fits Giratina, I mean look at him." Wolf said to Giratina using Skye's powers**

"**Fine 3 pokemon against 3 pokemon." Will said and pulled from his shirt 3 poke balls**

"**Okay, I have my 3 ready." Wolf said**

**Above them a man stood, "Let the League battle begin, Elite Four Will Vs Myth Trainer Wolf. Three Pokemon fight begins now!" The man said**

"**You may go first Wolfy boy." Will said**

"**Lucario go! Wolf shouted "And my name is Wolf not Wolfy!"**

"**Oh dear, Jynx, Go my pretty!" Will said**

**Lucian coughed again**

**Wolf smiled, as he knew Lucian was enjoying this.**

"**Jynx! Sweet Kiss!" Will shouted**

"**Lucario, Extreme Speed!" Wolf shouted**

**Lucario disappeared**

**Jynx looked all around, and then was kicked across the floor and sent into the air and before Jynx could fall back down Jynx was sent into water around the stage. Lucario reappeared and bared his fists at Will**

"**Jynx is Koed! The man shouted**

"**Oh you monster. Fine, Xatu go get them my sweet!" Will said**

"**Lucario come back, Milotic Go!" Wolf shouted**

**Lucario faded back into his ball, and Milotic flew out of the water ball and stared at Xatu**

"**Psychic." Will shouted**

"**Milotic, Ice Beam" Wolf said**

**Xatu opened it wings and made the room spin and a orb appeared and flew at Milotic hitting her, Milotic cried out and looked at Xatu and out of it's mouth a beam came out and hit Xatu in the chest**

"**Xatu is Koed!" The man above shouted**

**In the stands people cheered on Wolf.**

**Will roared, "You can't be this powerful, to one shot my pokemon." Will said**

**Lucian leaned against the wall and placed one of his legs up against it as well**

**Will pulled his last poke ball out, "Slowking, GO!" Will shouted.**

**Lucian walked over to Wolf, "That's the one he uses to cheat, be extra careful." Lucian said and walked back.**

**Wolf thought to himself, "Ok let's do it. Arcanine, Go!" Wolf shouted**

"**Haha, A fire type, how scary!" Will mocked**

**Lucian laughed, "Will you might regret those words."**

**Wolf was mad, "Will, Don't doubt my skill with fire pokemon, I've faced worse then you." Wolf said**

"**Slowking, SURF! Bury that puppy in water!" Will shouted**

"**Arcanine, you know what to do, do it!" Was all Wolf said.**

**Arcanine growled loud and stomped the ground with his front paw the water coming at him froze in time, Arcanine flashed and his body was engulfed in fire, "Arcanine, Flare Blitz!" Wolf yelled**

**Arcanine howled and with his body blasted the water in two and sent fire all over Slowking.**

"**What, how did you do that! But he's a fire pokemon, water is stronger then fire, HOW!" Will cried**

"**Because, I've been with Arcanine for so long, I know his true skill." Wolf said**

"**Elite Four Will is defeated, Myth Trainer Wolf is the victor!" The man said**

**Wolf walked over to Lucian, who was clapping. "Very nice skill Wolf, I see it was fate for us to meet and me to lose to you Mr. Fire trainer" Lucian said**

**Wolf blushed "Thanks." Wolf and Lucian walked to the door**

"**Wait, Rematch Now! All five Pokemon!" Will said**

**Lucian looked, "Let me." He asked**

"**Sure. I know you've been wanting to do that since walking in here." Wolf laughed**

**Lucian walked over to Will, "Will let me help you with your dress." Lucian said and craved a L in it with his clawed hand and walked back**

**As the door closed the dress fall into pieces around will.**

**Wolf laughed, "Lucian!" Wolf coughed in between laughs.**

"**Are you ok?" Lucian asked**

"**Yup I swallowed wrong." Wolf said**

**They watched the other door open.**

**Before them stood Koga slashing the air with a Katana and chopping in Half Practice Dolls.**

"**Still at it? Koga?" Lucian asked**

"**Of course, I lost to you in a sword fight, I won't ever stop my training till I can best you at least once." Koga said and turned to face them. "Nice win over William, However, This won't be easy, my friend, Are you ready?" Koga said**

"**I'm ready, how many pokemon?" Wolf asked**

"**Four, and I will go first if you don't mind, Wolf." Koga said**

"**Venomoth, Go!' Koga said**

**Wolf be careful, Koga is a master of not just swords, but poison." Lucian said and stepped back**

**Wolf looked, "Ninetails go! Wolf said**

**Ninetails glowed and looked at Venomoth**

"**Venomoth, Toxic!" Koga said**

"**Shit, Ninetails, Heat Wave!" Wolf said**

**Venomoth flew like a jet over Ninetails and flapped its wings covering Ninetails in spores.**

**Ninetails coughed and sent a fireball at Venomoth. **

"**Wolf, you must understand, why I use poison pokemon, as they are silent like ninjas of old with their swift deadly attacks." Koga said**

"**No I do." Wolf replied, Ninetails, heat wave!" Wolf shouted**

**Ninetails sent a flash of fire at Venomoth; the attack hit and sent Venomoth down.**

"**Not bad, Venomoth come back, Go Muk!" Koga said**

"**Ninetails come back, Lucario, Go!" Wolf said**

**Ninetails faded, and Lucario jumped and spun from his ball and howled.**

"**Nice choice Wolf." Koga said, "Muk, Minimize!" Koga said**

"**Lucario, Bone Rush!" Wolf said**

**Lucario picked up a bone from the ground by the poison water and it grew in its hand, Lucario sent it flying at Muk.**

**The bone spun around and smacked Muk in the head.**

"**Ouch, Not bad, Muk come back! Fortress go!" Koga said**

**Lucario, Psychic!" Wolf shouted**

**Lucario placed its hand on its head, out of his other hand came a ball, Lucario jumped and sent it at Fortress**

"**Fortress, Protect!" Koga said**

**A shield reflected as the ball of energy hit it.**

"**Damn, Lucario, Aura Sphere!" Wolf said**

**Lucario put it's hands in front of its face and closed its eyes, Lucario opened them and rushed at a high speed and sent a orb of power at Fortress.**

**Fortress fall down and shook in pain.**

"**Come back Fortress, Crobat GO!" Koga said**

"**Lucario come back, Arcanine, Go!" Wolf said**

**Arcanine flashed a set of teeth that blazed with fire.**

"**Crobat, Cross Poison!" Koga shouted**

"**Arcanine, Fire Fang!" Wolf said**

"**Look out Crobat!" Koga said**

**Crobat flew fast and with its legs crossed them; Arcanine jumped up and got hold one of its legs and fire blasted from his mouth.**

"**Wow, Crobat come back." Koga said, "Wolf that was amazing. I never thought I'd lose so fast to a trainer, save Lance and Lucian." Koga said**

"**Thank you, Master Koga." Wolf said and bowed his head, "you have shown me another side of poison pokemon I never thought I'd see." Wolf said**

"**It wasn't much, as the match only lasted 7 minutes, but next time I will show more then having my pokemon get Koed." Koga said with a smile, "Here is my phone number, I'd like you have it." Koga handed Wolf a card**

"**Wow, thank you." Wolf said**

"**Lucian I'll ring you for a rematch someday." Koga said as he pulled his blade out**

**Wolf and Lucian walked to the next room.**

**Wolf and Lucian walked from Koga's room to Bruno's room. "Wolf, I have faith you will win." Lucian said**

**Wolf blushed, "I never thought I'd make it here, here to the league and actually not be nervous." Wolf said as the door's open **

**Inside the path was foggy, and the room was filled with ash flying in places. Wolf looked around, "What room is this?" He asked**

"**My room where I train my pokemon to be ready for anything and anyone." A voice said**

"**Wolf good luck against Bruno." Lucian said**

**The room cleared a little, in the center sat Bruno, his eyes were closed. "Welcome Myth Trainer Wolf, How I've been waiting for my chance to fight you." **

"**I've been waiting for my chance to test my skill's against the Jotho League" Wolf said**

"**Good Luck" Lucian said and rested his back against the wall to watch the fight**

"**We shall use all 5 of our pokemon Wolf, if you don't mind" Bruno said his hand reached behind his back and pulled a ball out**

"**No problem with me." Wolf said and he grabbed Lucario's ball from his belt, "If you don't mind I'll go first." He said**

"**Go right ahead." Bruno said while tossing his poke ball in the air and catching it.**

"**Lucario, I Choose you, Go!" Wolf said throwing the ball to the ground. Lucario stood watching Bruno.**

"**Hitmotop, Go!" Bruno said, Hitmotop spun on its spike that rested on his head, Hitmotop stared down Lucario.**

**Lucian watched on, with a smile on his face. Gaspard and Skye stood next to Lucian watching the next fight. Lucian's poke-tech rang, he picked it up, "hello?" he said, "Hey this is officer Jennie, I'm calling for Lucian Black." The female voice said, "This is Lucian, how did you know my last name though and what is the call about Ma'am?" Lucian asked.**

"**Detect" Bruno shouted to his pokemon, while Lucario dashed in for a quick attack.**

"**I'm calling because, Giovanni Rocket escaped from jail this afternoon, and I'm calling to find about your location so we may protect you, can you meet me at Goldenrod City?" She asked.**

**Skye looked at Lucian, "Very well, I'm at the pokemon League, can you meet me here?" Lucian asked, "Yes I can, I'll be there in a hour" Jennie said.**

**Lucian looked at Skye, "Watch him for me, will you Skye?" Lucian said and walked out of Bruno's room, Gaspard followed him.**

**Skye sensed sadness in Lucian and frowned.**

**Lucian made his way to the elevator, he pushed the button to go down, the door's opened, and he closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind, as he walked in. The door's closed, behind a man cleared his throat, "We always seem to be bumping into each other, don't we, Dark?" A cold voice said behind him, Lucian turned and behind him stood Giovanni and behind him was, Lucian's best friend, Flygon. Giovanni sent his fist into Lucian's gut, and elbowed him behind the head, knocking Lucian out cold. "I hope you don't mind us making a detour today, to the roof of the league, were I hear the view truly is something." Giovanni laughed**

"**Milotic, Go!" Wolf said, as he called his last pokemon out, "Not bad, Wolf, we're in a tie here, each of us are down to one pokemon, I must say I've never, never before in my years as an Elite Four member have been put into such a position." Bruno said. **

"**Milotic, Waterfall!" Wolf said, "Steelix, Protect!" Bruno said. Milotic's attack missed, "Steelix, Crunch!" Bruno said, "Milotic, Hydro Pump!" Wolf said. Milotic cried out and in her mouth water pulsed and she raised her head up and looked at Steelix's face and sent the beam at it.**

"**Well, Wolf my friend, I'd say you've won. Congrats." Bruno said and walked over to Wolf and patted his arm, "You are a real trainer, that we've been waiting to fight." He said**

**Giovanni laughed, he grabbed Lucian's belt and looked at the poke balls. Gaspard looked on, and rushed back into the League, because he was disguised as a human people thought they were seeing a young boy running around, The guards to the Elite Four stopped Gaspard, "No entry unless you have badges" He said. Behind him Lance was talking to a trainer. Gaspard let the power fade, "I am Gaspard, The Eon Dragon, I'm Lucian Black's Pokemon, Now let me through to Wolf, Because Lucian's life is in danger!" He said.**

**Lance heard and walked up behind the pokemon, "what's going on? How do you know my brother? Where is he?" Lance asked, Gaspard explained.**

**Wolf looked around for Lucian, "Skye where is he?" Wolf asked, "He got a phone call, and left. He seemed upset." She said with her mind. Lance and Gaspard walked in**

**Wolf looked, "What's going on Gaspard?" Wolf asked, they explained to him.**

**Jennie walked in the poke center of the League, "Hey Joy, is Mr. Black around?" she asked, "You mean Champion Lance Black?" Nurse Joy asked, "No his brother, Lucian." Jennie said**

**Wolf went to the stairs and ran up them, Skye and Gaspard was following along with Lance, as they made their way to the rooftop.**

**Lucian woke up and saw Giovanni had his back to him at the moment, he found his hands tied behind him, he knew how to undo the knot, he slowly moved his hands and fingers to the knot and undid it. Giovanni turned, "So you are awake, old friend, I hope the rope isn't to tight." Giovanni said**

"**Why are you here, and let Flygon go, you monster!" Lucian said, he let the rope fall to the ground, but he kept his hands behind him to make Giovanni think he was still bound.**

"**Now, now, don't go thinking you can stop me with your words, I'm going to make sure you will regret leaving Team Rocket, Adam, you can come out now." Giovanni said**

"**Oh you are going to try and hurt me, what by using my ex against me, HA!" Lucian said.**

**A black suited man walked from behind the statue, "Hey Dark, how you been?" he asked, "How have I been, you don't get the right to act all nice to me Adam after what happened." Lucian said**

**Wolf and the others got to the door and opened it**

**Lucian stood up and showed he was tied any more, Giovanni looked, "Adam deal with him!" Giovanni said, "Yes sir" He said and ran up and swung his fist at Lucian, Lucian ducked and sent his knee into Adam's gut.**

**Wolf turned the corner and was Giovanni and another Rocket member fighting Lucian**

**Lucian sent a kick at Giovanni's face and a moved under Adam's fist, "I must say, Lucian knows how to fight." Lance said, as they rushed over.**

**Jennie walked to the elevator and hit the room numbers**

**Giovanni stopped fighting and saw Wolf, "Great, more to play with." He said and grabbed Lucian's poke-balls and sent his pokemon out.**

**Adam missed Lucian's fist and jumped over him and put his arm around Lucian's neck, "we've been here before, Lucian, why do you try to fight me?" Adam asked as he tightened his hold**

"**I hate you and Team rocket" Lucian said slowly.**

**Lance looked, "Wolf you get to Lucian I'll deal with my brother's pokemon." Lance said.**

**Wolf ran around over to Lucian, "If you want him alive, you stay back." Adam said, "You had better let him go or I will be forced to hurt you." Wolf said.**

**Adam smiled and sent his other fist into Lucian, "Fine." Adam said and grabbed two of his poke balls, "Yanmega, Drapion, I choose you!" Adam said, "Arcanine, Ninetails, Go!" Wolf said.**

"**So Lance, here to save your brother?" Giovanni asked, "Yes, even if I have to fight his pokemon to do it." Lance said, "Did you know your dear brother used to be one of us?" Giovanni said.**

"**Drapion, Dark Pulse, Yanmega Bug Buzz!" Adam yelled, "Ninetails Flare Blitz, Arcanine Lava Plume!" Wolf said, Ninetails rushed at a high speed and her body turned to fire, she circled Drapion and then moved in for the attack, her body exploded in fire, Arcanine roared and sent a blast of Lava from his mouth at Yanmega. Yanmega fell down in defeat, Drapion's eyes glowed darkly, and a wave of dark power shot from his eyes at Ninetails.**

**Lance looked from his brother's pokemon to his brother, "it doesn't matter if he was or not, he's my brother and I will protect him from the likes of you, GIOVANNI! Lance yelled, "Dragonite, Earthquake!**

**Wolf had beat Adam's pokemon, "who are you and why do you hate Lucian so much, why do you want to hurt him more?" Wolf asked, Adam frowned, "Simple it's what I do best, I made him think I loved him, I made him think the team Rocket's missions he was sent on was for a good cause, We wanted a weapon for a trainer, and Lucian is the best, but he care's more for the bond between trainer and pokemon, such careless thinking, True power is all Team Rocket needs! I am Admin Light and I'll never stop till Lucian falls to the power of team rocket, this is his punishment for leaving us!" Adam said and threw a light grenade and was gone. Wolf walked over to Lucian, "Lucian? Wake up!" Wolf said**

**Lucian's eyes opened slowly, "where is Flygon!" he said and fell back down.**

"**How can your dragon be that strong?" Giovanni said**

**The elevator made a sound and Jennie stepped out with a poke ball and cuffs in her hands, "Giovanni Rocket, you are under arrest." She said, "Tentacruel Go, Use Wrap!**

**Lance smiled as Giovanni tried to run from Jennie, he walked to his brother, "How is he?" Lance asked**

**Skye and Gaspard followed Giovanni and blocked his escape. Jennie walked up behind and slapped the cuffs on Giovanni.**

"**He's asleep, where is Flygon?" Wolf asked, "She is right behind me." Lance said**

**Flygon peeked from behind Lance and cried and flew over to Lucian and curled up next to him, around Flygon's neck was Lucian's necklace, Lance with Dragonite's help moved Lucian to his room, "I told the Elite Four about what happened, and you can continue your fight from Karen. So take as long as you want." Lance said and walked out.**

**Wolf sat on the bed next to Lucian and wrapped his arm around him and fell asleep. 7 hours later Lucian woke up, he felt someone next to him, he turned and found Wolf sleeping next to him, he smiled. His mind played back the events that had happened today, He never thought Light would still be after him, he thought about what Light had taken from him.**

**Wolf woke up a few minutes later, "you're awake, finally, how is your head?" Wolf asked, "fine just a headache at the moment, I'm sorry about today, I never thought Light was still around, I should have waited for you." Lucian said, "Stop it." Wolf said and kissed Lucian.**

**A knock on the door stopped the kiss, "Who is it?" Wolf asked as he slid off the bed, "Karen, There is a pokemon out here who wants in very badly." Karen's voice came from the other side of the door.**

**Wolf opened the door and Flygon flew past so fast, Wolf saw nothing but a green blur, "Lucian, you're awake" Flygon said while hugging him, "I'm glad you are ok Flygon." Lucian said, "Ok that's it, you are not going anywhere without me, from now on I'm your pokemon." Flygon said, "But" Lucian had started to say, "Shut-up and toss a poke ball, you won't be saying no to me this time." Flygon said and crossed her small arms across her chest.**

**Wolf and Karen laughed**

**Lucian reached into his vest and pulled a light green ball, around the ball was red jewels, "this poke ball is meant for dragon's of the shrine, may I?" Lucian asked Flygon, "Go ahead, I promise, I won't try to break free, I want to be your pokemon." Flygon said**

Lucian tossed the ball at Flygon, it opened, Flygon disappeared, the jewels glowed, and Lucian walked over to the ball and picked it up, and said loudly, "Flygon, Go!" Lucian said, Out of the ball Flygon appeared, around her neck was Lucian's necklace still but on her head was a Red jewel, her green skin glowed a little, "Flygon, I wanted to ask you something, would you be ok with me nicknaming you something I've always wanted to call you?" Lucian asked

**Flygon smiled, "Of course." She said, "I'd love to call you from here on, Gypsy" He said, Flygon smiled brightly, "I love it." She said and flew over to hug her trainer.**

**Wolf looked on and wondered about the poke ball Lucian had used, "That is an old ball from my age, it's meant only for dragon's" Skye said to Wolf, "Wolf, I'll be waiting for you, I can't wait to see your pokemon skill's." Karen said and left the hallway.**

"**Wolf, we're ready, it's time you finished your league challenge." Lucian said.**

Lucian and Wolf walked out of the room, Outside of the room Lance watched them leave. "Brother, please be safe." Lance said and walked away.

Next Chapter: The Final Battles Of Jotho and The Ship of Wonder


End file.
